Something Special
by Ruby Raze
Summary: an interesting blend of plots from several different disney movies including: Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast.
1. Prologue: The Young Prince

_Ok, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but this one just wouldn't leave me. This one should prove rather interesting seeing as how it was inspired by a dozen Disney Movies during my trip to MGM last week. It's a cross between Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, and umm… I can't think of the title of the other one… umm… oh well, I'll tell ya'll when I remember it. anywho, this should serve to be both interesting and entertaining… I hope. _

**Something Special**

**Prologue: The Young Prince**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far to the west, there was a king and queen who desperately wanted a baby. Many years passed and eventually, they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl… er, boy. You see, had it not been for the equipment the boy was blessed with, he could have easily passed for a girl-child in appearance. Mercilessly, the child was teased and tormented by the other children from not only his kingdom, but from the others as well. Eventually, he became cold and detached, locking himself in the tallest tower of his father's palace, devoting himself solely to his studies and battle skills.

His mother, concerned for the well being of her son went to a sorceress and begged for a way to help her precious son. The sorceress agreed, but for a price. The queen would have to give her life for the sake of her child. Give her life she did willingly and without hesitation, but the sorceress failed to mention a technicality… or two. She could not approach the young prince under any circumstances until his one hundred and sixteenth birthday.

Years passed after that incident and eventually the king remarried, having found love once more and had another son. The kingdom rejoiced despite the second son's mixed blood and all in the castle were happy, except one. The young prince was embittered, feeling that he had been cast aside for his younger sibling and stepmother. He also felt that the memory of his mother was being dishonored, but he never said anything about it.

The happiness of the kingdom did not last long, however. When the youngest prince reached five years of age, a great dragon challenged the equally great dog demon of the west, feeling him to be weakened in his love. The two fought fiercely for days, but in the end the lord of the west triumphed, sealing the dragon with his dieing breath.

With the death of his father, our feminine looking prince took over his father's rule. It was the beginning of a new era for the kingdom. Not only was the young ruler left with the kingdom, but also his human stepmother and hanyou half brother. Not a year passed before war broke out, many wanting to challenge the young lord for his territory. It was then that his stepmother was killed and his half brother ran away, leaving him alone once more.

X

_ok gimme some feed back here. I'm curious to know what ya'll think about it. So here's the drill: Read, Enjoy, Review. _


	2. Chapter 1: Cursed?

_Ok, guys first off i made a typo in the prologue. Inuysha and Sesshoumaru's dad died when Inuyasha was one not five... just thought you might like to know that. Secondly i wanted to thank my reviewers, i love ya lots. Also i'd like to apologize for the fact that it's taken me so long to get this out to you guys... i've been suffering from some major writer's block on this one. Well, that's all i wanted to say! Now..._

_ON TO THE FIC!_

_X_

**Something Special**

**Chapter 1: Cursed?**

_Years later..._

A dark mist enshrouded the land, casting it in a foul, ominous dark cloud that fit the prince's mood nicely.It had been well over a century since his mother had given her life in a fool's errand, for him, and it still did not sit well with him. It haunted him every day. She had died on his tenth birthday, making that day unbearable for him from that year forth. That was something he would never get over, the cold tendrils of self loathing slowly wrapping around his heart making it difficult to feel anything other than hatred. How could one love others if they could not love themselves first? But love is a fickle emotion. It only leads to destruction. His mother had died for her love of him, she had killed herself for him. She had been the only one he loved and he was powerless to stop her. Love means death and loss. It is better not to love. He had been the only one to know where his mother had gone that night, but she had sworn him to secrecy and his love for her kept him silent. His love for her killed her just as sure as her own hand and the blade that it grasped.He had followed her that night, had been unable to stop her from making a deal with what was surely the devil, and he swore revenge on the sorceress for her wrongs.

He stared out over his kingdom of silent swirling mists and let out an inaudible sigh. It would be a long night for him. His claws itched for something to rend, for flesh to sink into, but there was nothing but silence. The nocturnal creatures felt the lord's ire and his need for bloodshed and remained silent and still in hopes of living through the sacred night. He was just about to turn away from the depressing mists when he caught some movement at last within the curling tendrils of the ethereal black fog. Further study showed a withered, hunched figure dressed in what the lord deemed rags, hobbling towards his domain. The lord sneered when the stench of human reached his nose, causing him to wrinkle it in mild disgust.

Not wanting the human to reach his domicil and defile it with her vile stench, the young lord took to the skies. Reaching what was identified as an old hag, the young lord sneered once more at the pathetic excuse of a living being. He stood there for several moments while the old woman took her rest, as she had stopped when he reached her. Looking at her closely for a moment he realized that she was sleeping lightly, seemingly completely oblivious of him. Quite roughly he nudged her with the toe of his boot, causing her to wake with a start. She looked up at him for a moment before she sighed and went back to sleep. Sesshoumaru emitted a low rumbling growl resonating from deep within his chest in annoyance at her ignorance and lack of fear. It's amazing the hag lived to this age. With one more sharp kick the woman grunted and finally awoke imparting upon th lord her undivided attention.

"What is your business here, human"

"I am merely passing through" she said in a deep gravelly voice that bespoke her age. Looking up at him with her one eye, something sparked in their dull depths. "However, I require a place to sleep for the night."

Hearing her reply, Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Surely you know to whom you speak and the foolishness in asking this Sesshoumaru for a favor such as that."

"I know very well who ye are, demon. That, however, will not deter this old woman from asking."

"Be gone" he growled"before your stench permeates the whole of my domain."

"Have it not in thy heart to grant this old woman a simple request of a night's hospitality"

"You over step your bounds, woman. Leave not or taste my poison claw."

Nodding slightly to herself, the old woman closed her one eye, ignoring the lord's ire. Silently her mouth moved in a wordless chant and her appearance began to alter. Old, weathered skin became smooth and soft and the hunched over body straightened. Steel gray hair slowly darkened to jet black and the sightless eye, once covered by a patch, healed. Shock crossed the features of the young demon lord as recognition flashed in his golden eyes. Featureless shock slowly melted to silent rage. Pungent green poison gathered at the tips of his claws, dripping to the ground below as he struggled not to let his demon take control.

"I see ye have not forgotten me after all this time, child" the woman cooed.

"You" he growled.

X

"Inuyasha! We need to stop for the night"

"No wench! We keep going! We're getting closer to him, I can feel it."

"Don't make me say it"

X

"Aye, child. You've reached the age at which I can help thee."

"I don't need your help, bitch."

"Ah, but ye do. Thy mother paid a heavy price for this help and I don't go back on mine own word."

"I won't tell you again" he growled, lunging for her.

X

"SIT"

At the command a soft glow engulfed the rosary around the boy's neck and he fell face first to the ground as if pulled by a great weight. Dust rose in a cloud around the hanyou shaped crater from the impact he made. By the time the dust had settled and he was free of the spell, camp had been made and Kagome was sitting with a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

X

"If ye won't accept mine help willingly, then I shall force it upon thee."

With those words a glow formed in the woman's hands as he lunged for her and shot out at him. The glow receeded momentarily, showing a flash of beads before they began to glow again, this time causing him to fall face first to the ground below with an impact that left a crater.

"Hmm, I didn't expect her to be using it so soon" the woman mumbled to herself as she assumed her previous form. Slowly, as befitting her old woman persona, she turned and made her way back from whence she came.

X

_Well... what do you think? _


	3. Chapter 2: Fading Senses

**Something Special **

**Chapter 2: Fading Senses**

Slowly the young lord peeled himself out of the crater that bore his shape, an ireful growl rumbling deep within his chest. His eyes flashed red for but a moment as he rose to his feet, dust flowing off of him in waves, mimicing the angry aura he was exuding. He looked to the mist enshrouded woods around him, scenting the air for the human wench that had dared to subdue him to find no trace of her. Disregarding the lack of scent from the woman, thinking it was the moisture in the air which masked her scent, he turned his superior sight to the area, but found nothing... his sight oddly dimmed, which he attributed to the otherworldly fog. Attuning his keen hearing to everything around him, he caught the faint crunch of footsteps upon the ground and a laughing voice.

"For not taking your bought prize,

And dishonoring you mother's demise," the voice sang, echoing and bouncing off the trees and the land, all coming from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"For not heeding the needy's cries,

You will become what you despise," then all at once the voice stopped, there was no lingering echo as one might expect. All went silent and there was just nothing.

Growling angrily to himself, the young lord turned and began walking the short distance back to his estate. After not even taking five steps the beads around his neck glowed once more and he was pulled face first into the awaiting ground below him.

X

A twitch was beginning to form in her right eye as she stared down the hanyou in her way.He was keeping her from something that she absolutely had to do. He was holding her from something that she wanted to do. He was standing between her and the hot springs that she so desperately needed to get to. She had days worth of grime covering her body from the non-stop travel and she was tired of it.

"I'm going to take a bath AND THAT'S THAT!" she said, starting out in a calm controlled voice and ending in a full out yell that have Inuyasha flinching from the piercing sound of it. Seeing that she was walking around and away from him he quickly recovered and jumped to intercept her.

"Oi, wench! I didn't say I was finished with you yet!"

"SIT!" she screamed finally getting fed-up with his antics. "I told you! I'm going to take a bath and that's all there is to it! I don't care whose territory we're in!"

X

Getting to his feet when the spell wore off once more, he angrily made his way back away from his home, headed towards his place of relaxation. The swirling mists of the fog wrapped around his legs and curled around his fingers in a longing caress of a love that was not reciporcated. His anger was radiating from his form in waves, as was the dust that was rolling off of his figure. The closer he got to his favorite spring the more agitated he became which only served to make him even more irate.

X

Kagome gave a cry of triumph when she finally reached the spring that she so desperately sought. Quickly she stripped down and waded through the spring until she was deep enough where she could swim. She was making a few laps through the water when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Snapping her head up, she screamed the first thing that came to mind since Sango and Miroku were off on their own. She heard a satisfying thump before she turned back to her swimming.

X

When he reached his spring, he heard splashing around. When he rounded the bend in the path he was taking, he came to the source of the splashing in his spring. In his distracted state he didn't notice that he had veered off the path, nor did he notice the bush that was in front of him until he walked into it. Annoyed with is sudden inability to keep alert to every minute detail of his surroundings, he was surprised when he heard a female voice ring out. Before he had time to react, he was up close and personal with the soil once more.

With an uncharacteristic lack of grace, he hopped to his feet. A growl was forming in his throat, quickly threatening to break free when she uttered something he couldn't make out clearly again. Once again he crashed into the ground and this time he heard her shouting something that sounded suspiciously like "pervert". His anger rose to a new level and he jumped to his feet once more. Glaring in the direction of the spring, at first glanced he was entralled by the nymph that was effortlessly gliding through the water. He watched as she continued to swim and bathe, until she finally waded her way out of the water and began dressing. It was then that she spotted him standing amongst the foliage.

A gasp escaped her as she beheld the beguiling creature standing before her. She knew she should be scared, this was Sesshoumaru after all, but she found she couldn't be. She just kept her wide-eyed gaze upon the white clad figure before her, looking for all the world like a god of the mists of the night. Both stared at one another, completely and utterly captivated.

Aught but a moment had passed and the spell was broken with the crashing of the leaves and branches behind Kagome. The girl whipped around in time to see the flash of red and when she turned back he was gone.

X

With a speed that was unmatched by all others, Sesshoumaru left from branch to branch soundlessly. Silently he cursed himself along the way. How could he not have known that she was his brother's wench? And how did he not know his brother was headed in their direction until he was almost in the clearing? A growl formed in his throat and spilled over as he continued on his trek home... he never got his bath and he was pissed.

X

HOPE YOU LIKIED! READ, ENJOY, REVIEW IF YOU FEEL THE NEED! D


	4. Chapter 3: WTF MATE?

**Something Special**

**Chapter 3: WTF MATE!**

The longer he ran, the more he noticed that he was becoming more and more fatigued... and he was slowing down. Eventually his eyes began to close, sleep was coming to claim him. He slowed and stumbled, causing him to fall from the branches on which he was leaping from. A yawn escaped him defenses as he caught and righted himself as he continued his run. His eyelids continued their dangerous descent until finally they were closed and he had fallen and skidded to a stop on the forest floor. There he slept soundly for the rest of the night...

X

The next day...

A piercing spear of white hot light shot through his delicately sensitive eyes as he slowly opened them as if for the first time. A groan escaped him as he quickly shut his eyes once more. Slowly awareness made itself more and more present as he realized that he was lieing on the forest floor in a very undignified position. Confusion made itself prevalent and he knew that something was wrong. At his first attempt to move, he found that there was a great weight upon his back and that his neck was incredibly stiff.

He opened his eyes, he was blinded once more. When his vision cleared he delicately turned his sore neck to look over his shoulder to find that the weight that was holding him down was his armour. Delicately he scented the air only to find that he could only catch faint whispers of what he was used to smelling. He looked around him to find that his sight was also greatly dimmed, and he listened to find everything but the most blantantly obvious of sounds were muted. Panic, an unfamiliar emotion began to well in his chest as he tried once more to rise. He fell once more to the ground, after only being able to lift himself mere inches from the ground to find a swath of chestnut brown hair fall over his shoulder. With something akin to fear he reached up and lightly tugged at the hair that had fallen over his shoulder to find that it was indeed his own hair. A scream welled in his throat which only his self preservation instincts and his pride held in check.

For several moments he lay there in panic, trying to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. After he accomplished that task, he somehow managed to turn himself over through a feat of pure strength and will alone. Somehow in the next few moments he had managed to undo the ties that held his armour in place and managed to worm his way out of it. By the time he had made it to his feet, he had managed to regain most of his infamous composure and was trying to determine where exactly he was. All he was able to determine was that he was completely and utterly lost. Without his superior sense of smell he had no way of knowing where exactly he was.

Randomly picking a direction he began walking. As the day progressed he could feel the sun's rays beating down upon his back through the canopy of the trees and for the first time in his very long life he felt sweat trickle down his back. In disgust he removed the top half of his usual atire and cast it aside, leaving it on the trail behind him. Several hours had passed and somewhere off the nonexistant trail he was following he could faintly hear voices. Something about those voices sounded oddly familiar and slightly comforting to him. He paused to listen for a few moments and heard one voice in particular being raised above the other. Feeling compelled to reach the source of that voice he veered off his trail and began to follow it.

X

"We need to stop."

"Why?"

"Because we do..."

"That is not an answer and you know it!"

"We just need to stop, ok?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine I'll just stop walking then."

"Go ahead, I'll just keep going!"

"Damnit, Kagome! What's with you!"

"What's with me! WHAT'S WITH YOU!"

Both glared at each other in a role reversed battle of wills. Moments passed and neither would willingly submit.Several more moments passed, and still nothing; neither would budge. Those few moments stretched on for what seemed like forever.

"We're staying and that's that," he said with such a serious finality that was usually reserved for the most dire of battles. Needless to say, Kagome was gawking in pure shock at his tone.

"Okay, I suppose," she replied in a dazed stupor. With that Inuyasha flashed a smug grin and leapt up into the branches of the nearest tree. Several moments later, Kagome was forcefully scared out of her dazed stupor by the sound of something crashing through the bushes. With a startled gasp, Kagome whipped around to face the source of the noise but came face to back with a blob of red and silver. Taking a step back she saw that it was Inuyasha standing protectively in front of her.

Tentatively she peeked over his shoulder to see a tall brown haired man come crashing out of the bushes. His long chestnut hair was matted and drenched in sweat, and his clothes, what was left of them, were torn and filthy. Something was incredibly off about this man, but Kagome couldn't quite place it. Before she had time to further analyze it, the man swayed on his feet and fell.

With a startled cry, Kagome leapt out from behind Inuyasha, intent on helping the poor man when her red-clad companion stepped in her path with a growl that was strictly reserved for his infamous brother. When she tried to move out from behind him again, he repeated his previous actions. This continued on for several minutes until Kagome's left eye started to twitch in time with her irritation and she had finally had enough.

"SIT!"

With a smug smirk of satisfaction, Kagome primly stepped over Inuyasha's prone form and made her way over to the fallen stranger. With some difficulty, she managed to turn over the stranger's tall, muscular form. By the time she had finished that task, Inuyasha was freed from his subjugation spell and was angrily sitting in the branches of the nearest tree. Warily, he was eyeing the chestnut haired human as Kagome tended to him.

A calm silence descended over the clearing as Kagome went through her pack and pulled out a water bottle. Finding it empty, she turned to Inuyasha with a pleading look in her eyes.

"No way!"

"Please!"

"I said no!"

"Pretty please?"

"Hells fucking no!"

"Inuyasha..."

"No means n"

"SIT!"

"Dmnit renh i hought i haid ho! im no oin an aths at!"

"Well if you're not going, THEN I AM! And if there is so much as one hair on his head misplaced when I get back, I'll sit you so hard and so much you'll dig your grave all the way to America!... GOT THAT!"

"Yesh am."

"Good, then I'll be back!"

X

He had been conscious long enough to hear and see the last part of that quarrel between the mix-matched travelling companions and smirked in amusement when his younger brother was subdued. His smirk turned into a full blown grin when his brother docilely aquiesced to the human woman's demands, though somewhat grudgingly and fearfully. When she cheerily took her leave, he couldn't help himself when he burst out laughing... something he had never done before.

With an angry scowl Inuyasha rounded on his vulnerable brother. Instead of lunging at him with claws outstretched as would be expected, he merely cockily folded arms across his chest and smirked. Patiently he waited for his emotion overcome brother to calm down enough to look him in the face. When his brother failed to immediately calm down, his smirk faded and his face changed into an angry scowl.

"Hey!... hey!... HEY! JUST WHAT'S SO DAMNED FUNNY ANYHOW!"

"Wh-what have you done to me?" Sesshoumaru asked between the dieing remnants of his laughter. Slowly his laughter melted away and a very serious expression crossed over his very human face. His wide brown eyes shown with barely suppressed emotion as he stared at his brother. A slight hint of fear and doubt could be caught flickering in his brown eyes.

"I haven't done shit and you know it," with that question answered, his brother gave him one stern glare that was reminiscent of his former demon self before his eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped like a stone.

X

Read, enjoy, review if you feel the need


End file.
